Event Horizon
by TheMayze
Summary: Reeling in the tragedy of her meister's accidental death, Delilah Taylor, age 14, gets sent to the DWMA to find a new partner. Along the way, she discovers a tidbit from her past, sending her past the event horizon. OCx dead OC, OCxStein  not really
1. Chapter 1

An event horizon is when you've finally gone past the point of return, and everything seems hopeless. Once past this point, you're gone. It's a scary feeling, knowing that everything is hopeless. You would do anything to just not be there, but in all reality, pretty soon you won't be.

You'll be dead.

/

It had been a long month. First losing a fight with a new kishin, then the injuries from said fight killing her meister. The having to attend meeting after meeting, and having to sit idly as people rushed in and out of her life. Then there was a funeral, and the Lord only knows how she was able to make it through that without screaming, bawling, or a mixture of the two.

Their- hers, now- apartment was grey. All the sympathetic flowers were dull and dying, and it had been two weeks since she had last gone outside. She was running low on groceries, the power and water were gone since she forgot to pay bills, and she hadn't moved in three days. Her last visitor had been one of her close friends-not as close as he was, mind you.

Maka was so kind when had come. Not that she would have known what it would be like, losing a partner. Maka would have been more…open of her emotions if Soul had died. Of course, Delilah Taylor, stubborn as a mule, stayed bottled up, ignoring the world and remembering the good times (and the bad) that her and Icarus had together.

/

Her favorite moment happened the day before he died. He had made her lunch, being a great chef, and she sat on the counter, rambling on about who knows what. He had set the pan down (he was making pancakes, his favorite food) and had walked over, standing between her legs.

"Dee, you silly girl," he had whispered, touching their foreheads together. She immediately blushed and turned away, sliding off of the counter. Unfortunately, what could have been never was, since she was mesmerized and had set her hands down on the stove, burning her palms instantly. Icarus had chuckled and pulled them away, kissing her forehead lightly before shooing her out of the kitchen.

/

Delilah stifled a sob as she remembered it, her throat sore. A sullen tear ran down her cheek, taking a few days' worth of blush with it. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by 8 quick knocks on her door. She wiped her face and sniffled, lifting her shoulders and walking towards the door, looking more confident that she was. Delilah turned the knob, revealing a shorter black-haired kid, with three white stripes on one side. Other than the stripes, everything about him was symmetrical. She smiled sadly, remembering Icarus pointing him out as being Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. They had always laughed about how Lord Death actually 'did the deed', before Delilah would chicken out and blush, growing awkward at the thought.

"AHEM," he cleared his throat loudly, snapping Delilah back to now. "Are you Delilah Taylor?" Delilah nodded. "I'm Death the Kid, and Lord Death has asked me to escort you to the DWMA ASAP. OK?"

The girl held her breath for a moment. _What could Lord Death want with her? Maybe it's to punish me for being so foolish, convincing Ick that he could make me a Death Scythe all on his own. Or maybe it's to send condolences, or maybe…. _Her mind spun through pointless possible outcomes, something she had started after the funeral, after the worst possible happened.

Kid cleared his throat again, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Be there before 3pm today, please," he said before turning on his heel and striding down the hallway. "Oh, and my deepest apologies for your meister," he added, giving a weak half wave over his shoulder.

Delilah sighed, and stepped back into her apartment. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was 1:30, and she would have just enough time to shower, get ready, and walk to the DWMA downtown. _Might as well get it over with_, she thought, grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom.

/

AN: WHY HELLO THERE 3

i'm so excited for this fanfic, it gets better later on, i promise. i just needed to get this out there first. like a prologue. but not really.

well. have fun, kidlets. ouo

-Dee chan the Great


	2. Chapter 2

After climbing probably the longest set of stairs in the world, Delilah finally reached the Death Weapon and Meister Academy. It was just before three, but she still had to wander throughout the halls, searching for the Death Room.

Three minutes before 3:

"Damn it, I swear I've passed through here already," Delilah mumbled to herself, seeing the assignment board on her left for the third time. Students and teachers alike glanced at her, growing silent when she passed. It was like Delilah was trapped in a bubble of silence, and everyone she passed was enveloped in the solemnness.

Someone walked up behind her and tapped Delilah on the shoulder, scaring the wits out of her. She yelped, then quickly turned on her heel, coming face to face with Maka, accompanied by Soul. The blonde smiled.

"Delilah! What brings you to the DWMA?" Maka said, her pigtails bobbing around as she hug-tackled Delilah. The taller girl (not by much) hugged her back, smiling sadly.

"I've been summoned by Lord Death, apparently," Delilah said, shrugging Maka off and brushing off the front of her clothes. "But I have no clue where I'm supposed to be going."

"You're so uncool, Taylor," Soul smirked from behind Maka, baring his overly pointy teeth. Delilah shuddered and turned back to Maka.

"I don't suppose you could show me where the Death Room is?" she said, starting to walk in one direction before Maka tugged on her elbow.

"Other way, silly!" Maka laughed, pointing towards a door.

/

Lord Death is…..an interesting character, to say the least. No one really knows what he looks like without the mask and cloak, if there's really anything under there. But the goofy mask and huge gloves (were they gloves?) didn't scare away kids, so one could risk being a little ridiculous.

Maka and Soul lead Delilah underneath the hall of guillotines, Maka babbling on about something and Delilah shuddering at the fact that the blades could come down at any moment. At the end of the hallway, the trio stepped up onto a raised area, where a group of people stood huddled together, Lord Death's spikey head (or hood?) sticking out like a sore thumb.

Maka cleared her throat, alerting the group of their presence and sending them scattering. Lord Death made a goofy peace sign.

"Well hey-o kiddo, what's up? I'm kind of expecting someone, but she's not here yet," Lord Death said in his goofy voice. "So what's on your mind, mini-meister-Maka?"

Maka sighed, hating the nickname that Lord Death had started to give her. It's true, if she didn't hit a growth spurt soon, Soul would start teasing her again, or even worse, comparing her to Liz or Patty.

"We're only here to drop off your guest, Lord Death," Maka said, standing up straight. She could almost hear Soul whisper from behind her, "And maybe eavesdrop a bit."

"Oh? Well, Miss Taylor, please come on out! None of us will bite," Lord Death said, gesturing to the miscellaneous people standing beside him. Amongst a few random strangers, Maka could recognize Spirit (aka Death Scythe, aka her dad), Sid, Nigus, And Death the Kid.

Delilah, who had been shadowed partially by Soul, stepped out into the full view of Lord Death. Her shoulder length dark auburn hair hung in loose waves, and her light blue round collared hoodie nearly blended in with the walls of the Death Room. The hoodie went down to her thighs, and darker grey skintight leggings covered the rest of her slender legs, the bottoms hidden by calf high black boots. She waved partially, and gave a small smile to Lord Death. He was a goofball, just like Ick.

"H-hello there, everybody," Delilah said, stepping forward and towards the group. "What's going on?"

Lord Death made like he was going to speak, but Spirit cut him off.

"This is an intervention, Delilah. You may not know us, but we certainly know you," the red haired man said, lacking some tact.

"We've heard about your little endeavor to become as powerful as a Death Scythe without the help of the DWMA, and we'd like you to come here and continue," Sid said, taking over from Spirit.

"Without your former partner, bless his soul," Death the Kid said bluntly.

Delilah clenched her fists, but softened at the mention of Icarus. "No. I was a weapon with...Icarus...and only him." It took her a while to say his name.

A stranger shook her head sympathetically. "Hon, you don't really have a choice, now. You have to come to the DWMA." It was true. If Delilah didn't start going to school again, it would be against the law and police officers would come searching for her.

"I'll just...go to a different school, and pretend I never was a weapon," she stuttered, coming up with a plan right on the spot.

Lord Death chuckled. "You can't just forget how to be a weapon. It's in your blood."

"Well, sue me for trying!" Delilah shouted, stamping her feet. "I'll move away, right out into the middle of the desert, and no one will ever find me! There! That's my plan! Happy now?" She crossed her arms when she was done, tapping her foot.

Nigus leaned over to Sid and whispered a few things into the zombie's ear. "Do you think madness can be inherited?" Sid looked at her with large eyes. Nigus just nodded her head and sighed.

While Delilah, Spirit, and Lord Death were arguing, Maka and Soul walked over to Kid.

"What the HELL is going on?" Soul whispered somewhat loudly.

Maka punched him in the shoulder, glancing at her father as he crossed his arms at Delilah.

"The kid's gonna be coming to DWMA to find another meister, no big deal," Kid replies, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Once she's transferred and in classes, it'll be like her old meister never existed."

"Well, that's a little insensitive, don't you think?" Maka was a little angry at how tactless Kid was. "How would you like it if Liz or Patty died?"

This shut Kid up.

"Alright, alright," Lord Death half yelled across the room, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Look, kiddo, could you just TRY to come to the DWMA? For your own sake?"

Delilah sighed and crossed her arms. "I guess," she said quietly, obviously admitting defeat.

Spirit let out a cheer, and walked over to his daughter. "My Maka can help you around, until you get aquatinted enough with the school," he said, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Maka shrugged him away, looking the other direction. "I'm not your Maka, and I already would have helped her," the blonde said coldly as her father turned into a blubbering mess. Delilah held her head in her hands, watching as Spirit started yelling.

"STEIIIIIN. MY DAUGHTER HAAATEES MEEEE," he wailed between sniffles.

Delilah froze. _Stein. SHIT._

"Yes, everyone already knows that Maka won't accept your sleazy, cheating, Casanova ass. What else is new?" a strange voice said from the hallway leading to the Death Room. All eyes turned to look as Professor Franken Stein walked in, a cigarette halfway out of his mouth. Delilah's jaw dropped as she recognized him, the man she had been trying to escape.

"What else is new? Well, perhaps the fact that the little runaway weapon who got her meister KILLED is now going to be attending the DWMA. That's new," Kid said sarcastically, only to be met by a Maka chop to the head.

"Don't be so heartless," Maka said through clenched teeth.

Stein looked to Lord Death for confirmation. "Oh? Is that so?" he said, walking towards the only unfamiliar face in the room. Actually, now that he thought about it, he knew her from somewhere. But where?

"What's your name, kid?" Stein said gruffly as he continued his approach to Delilah.

"Delilah Taylor, unless you've remembered already," the girl said, courage peering through her voice. The grey haired man cocked his head at her, still walking slowly towards her. "Seriously? You don't remember? Hm. Guess you knock them up and leave. Good to know."

Stein stopped dead in his tracks.

"You... you're Nora's baby?" he said, his voice faltering. Delilah nodded curtly.

"So this is the accident."


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is the accident," Stein said as he puffed out a cloud of skull shaped smoke, directly into Delilah's face.

Delilah was dumbfounded at Stein for a moment, before she got angry and turned to leave. Stein grabbed her wrist before she could, and she quickly brought her hand up to his face. Stein, however, saw this coming and blocked it, grabbing her other hand and yanking, pulling her into a hug.

"Hello there, daughter. My name is Franken Stein, but you can call me Daddy," he whispered into her ear sadistically, hugging her. Delilah scoffed and hugged back. _It's funny how things can turn out, and change from bad to... well... less bad in a few short minutes,_ she thought as Stein slapped her back, releasing her. _I've lost Ick but gained a dad. Weird._

"That was sweet, but let's turn our focus back to the bigger issue. Delilah, you can't fight on your own, can you?" Lord Death said, ushering Delilah away and across from Stein. The group of people had formed a circle around them, preparing for a fight.

"I can do basic stuff, if that's good enough," Delilah replied, shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. Stein smirked.

"We'll see," he said, charging her. Delilah quickly dodged and turned around, watching as Stein ran straight into Maka.

"Sorry, hon!" Delilah called out, her voice sing-songy and light. She put a hand to her forehead and pulled it away, bringing a medium length sword with it. Well, maybe it was short enough to be classified as a knife, but nonetheless, Delilah held it tightly in her hand. That's where the connection from her body to her weapon was, almost like the sword was just an extension of her arm.

Stein smirked again and turned around, facing his daughter again.

"Bringing out the big guns, I see," he said, rubbing his hands together. Delilah shuddered and tightened her grip on the katana.

"This is just a teaser, for the full course you'll have to pay!"

The girl charged at Stein, lunging with the blade first, slicing right where Stein was. Delilah turned around and came face to face with the madman, giggling and making a weird fighting thing with his hands. Before she even recognized it, Stein had hit her square in the stomach, sending her flying back. Delilah landed on her side, rolling over to her back as what felt like an electric current zapped through her body.

_Why...why can't I move?_ she thought, panic rising in her brain. _I don't want the fight to end now, but I think it'll have to._

After a moment, Delilah pulled the katana back into her body, standing up.

"That's all I've got without a meister, Stein. Sorry," she announced, receiving a few complaints from the audience. "Well hey, if someone wants to go resurrect..." She cut off mid-sentence after realizing what she'd said.

Stein laughed maniacally as he tightened the screw in his head.

"You know, I could try," he giggled, walking towards her slightly.

"Or she could find another meister," Spirit said, apparently recovered from his little cry session. Delilah glared at him, but quickly glanced away as Stein put a hand on her shoulder.

"Transform completely. I want to see what's been stealing all the kishin souls in Death City," he commanded, and Delilah quickly obliged.

Delilah's katana form was very simple. A slim silver blade with a grey handle, with the white triangles of a typical sword. The only difference between her and any other weapon is that she could change the length and thickness of the blade at will, going from a short dagger to a long fencing foil. Usually she would just take the form of the katana, though.

Stein looked the weapon up and down, running his fingers along the blade. Delilah, floating inside the blackness of weapon-world, shrieked and quickly changed back, reappearing far away from Stein.

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT, HE WAS TOUCHING ME," she shouted, pointing at Stein and holding back laughter. "RAAAPE."

Stein looked around innocently, whistling as he walked away. Kid laughed, and walked over to the weapon.

"Have fun at the DWMA, kid. Maybe I'll see you around," he said, before turning around and slipping into the noisy crowd of people. Delilah harrumphed, and turned back to where Maka and Soul were standing, walking over towards them. Spirit caught her halfway, walking backwards in front of her.

"Hey, kid. How the HELL do you know my Maka? I'm pretty sure I shouldn't let a runaway delinquent hang out with her, but for you I'll-"

Spirit was cut off after he bumped into Maka, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"MAKAAAAAA," Spirit wailed as he plunked down beside his daughter. "I'M SO SORRYYYYY."

Maka grumbled a rough reply and stood up, dusting off her red plaid skirt and tan vest. The immature Death Scythe lay curled up on the ground, sobbing for no real reason. Delilah sighed. _I wish you were here with me, Ick. This is gonna be one hell of a time, fighting kishins with the DWMA and actually getting credit for it._

"So you are coming, right?" Maka asked, splitting off from the crowd. Delilah thought for a second, then nodded.

"It's not like I have anything left to lose. All that mattered is really gone."

Maka grew quiet, and Soul could feel the awkward tension growing.

"Hey, ah, Taylor, wanna come shoot some hoops later? It's me and Maka, plus Black Star and Tsubaki," the white haired boy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Delilah snuck a peek at Stein, only to catch him looking back at her. She awkwardly blushed, and looked back at Maka, nodding her head.

"I'm in!" she said, grinning wildly. Soul flashed his pointy teeth before rubbing the girl's head, fuzzing up her hair. Maka giggled, and grabbed Soul's elbow, dragging him out of the room.

"We'll come get you later, okay?" Maka half-asked, half-told Delilah, before walking out of the Death Room without a sense of a goodbye.

_Hm. Basketball. Fun stuff._ Delilah thought, laughing to herself and putting a hand on her hip, relaxing her posture. _I think I'm going to like this life._

/

AN: well, hello there. It's been a while, hm? It seems that every time I'm uninspired to write I just start another fanfic (see Brown Bread replacing Sparks, Event Horizon replacing Brown Bread, Red String of Fate replacing Event Horizon).

I kind of have a basic plan of what's going to happen, but not really. So. Want to see something specific? Drop me a review! It would make my day ouo

-my-name-is-Mayzee-


End file.
